dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Ayla Ranzz (Pre-Zero Hour)
| HistoryText = Early Life ]] Ayla Ranzz was born the third of three children on the planet Winath. When she was fourteen years old, Ayla and her twin-brother Garth and his big brother Mekt, attended a party on an alien planet. Returning home, their shuttlecraft malfunctioned and they crashed "lightning world" of Korbal. They discovered that their ship had run out of power and that its engines needed to be recharged. Garth lured a herd of Lightning Beasts towards the craft hoping to use their electrical discharges to repower the shipbut the bio-electricity released by the creatures altered their physiology giving imbuing all three of them with the ability to generate electricity. Garth, Ayla and Mekt used their powers to recharge the ship's engines and return home. Joining the Legion Ayla originally joined the Legion of Super-Heroes disguised as her brother Garth, claiming to be her brother back from the dead, after his death at the hands of Zaryan the Conqueror. Ayla was soon discovered, but she was admitted into the Legion of Super-Heroes as Lightning Lass. Eventually fellow Legionnaire Mon-El discovered a way to bring Garth back to life. The plan involved going to Lightning World and channeling the power of a massive lightning bolt into a specially designed Daxamite rod that would resurrect the fallen Legionnaire. However, such a plan would come at great cost, as whoever was holding the lightning rod at the point of impact would be killed. Ayla and other five Legionnaires volunteered to sacrifice themselves. At the last minute, Chameleon Boy's pet, Proty, morphed into the form of Saturn Girl and sacrificed himself to bring Ayla's brother back. Lightning Lad rejoined the Legion as a full-time member. Unfortunately, due to Legion bylaws which prohibited members with similar powers from being on the team together, Ayla had to resign. She rejoined the team only a short time later when Dream Girl helped her change her Electrokinetic powers to Gravity Manipulation powers similar to Starboy using the science of planet Naltor Ayla changed her name to Light Lass. The Great Darkness Saga Ayla served loyally the Legion for a long while, entering a relationship with fellow Legionnaire Timber Wolf and fighting Darkseid's bid for more universal rule. Sadly, the endless conflict and battles worn Ayla down, and she quit the team. Timber Wolf felt he couldn't give up the Legion, and Ayla broke up with him before taking off for parts unknown. Her brother Garth didn't ask where she went to, feeling she had earned her right to peace and quiet. Return of Lightning Lass Ayla came back her Winathian hometown to live as a normal farmer. Unfortunately she was found by a member of the Legion of Super-Villains and brought before Lightning Lord. Her eldest brother jailed her to force her into joining him. When she refused him over and again Lightning Lord threw a fit, blasted her with his full power and left her for dead. Still his attack accidentally caused Ayla's original powers to come back. She broke out of her cell and defeated several members of the Legion of Super-Villains before landing their ship on Orando to deal with the rest. Her brother Mekt faced her again but she defeated him decisively. Later Ayla entered into a long-term relationship with fellow Legionnaire Shrinking Violet. Zero Hour However her and the whole Legion's existence appeared to be erased when a cosmic crisis brought back by a Hal Jordan mind-controlled by Parallax destroyed the Legion timeline. Final Crisis: Legion of 3 Worlds Still the next cosmic upheavals restored a slightly altered version of the future of the Legion. In the new reality, Earth-Man's campaign to destroy the Legion ensured the spreading of the xenophobia and the relationship between the Legion and the United Planets government becoming greatly strained. At that point, Superboy-Prime ended up in the 30th century and freed the Legion of Super-Villains, forcing the Legion to recall Superman and bring two Legions of different timelines to her own universe. Ayla teamed up with two versions of herself and three versions of her brother to bring Bart Allen from back before rejoining the fight against the army of super-villains. | Powers = * : As Lightning Lass, Ayla Ranzz possessed the ability to generate and project bursts of high-voltage electricity. ** : Ayla could also absorb electrical current, process it, and it use it to amplify her powers. ** | Abilities = * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Legion Flight Ring | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Twins Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Adventurers